


Hero Versus Heero

by ptgreat



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena risks her life for a special reconnaissance mission. Rated T for sexual innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Versus Heero

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first GW fanfic I've ever submitted, which is pretty sad considering GW was my gateway drug into the world of anime and fandom. So many fanfics started (most of them trash, lol). Please no reviews about how stupid/dumb/ugly/etc Relena is. I like her. If you don't, that's your perogative and I suggest clicking the back button because I doubt a Relena hater would like this story.

Relena took a deep, quiet breath before braving death, certain that this was worth dying for even if it only lasted a moment. The knowledge gained was more valuable than her health. The former princess's heart quickened and she prayed to God that the loud beating would not reveal her position. Slowly, ever so slowly, she inched closer to the door which had been left ajar. It was now or never. A notebook and pen in hand, the teenager peeked into the room, restraining the urge to gasp at what she saw.

Shirt almost over his head, Relena was given a clear view of Heero's bare back. She glanced down at the list she had compiled earlier.

_Romance Novel Hero_  
 _1) Bronzed_  
 _2) Buff_  
 _3) Fashionable_  
 _4) Charming_  
 _5) Impossibly Large_

His skin wasn't bronzed like the dashing heroes in her romance novels. In fact, it more closely resembled the creamy complexion of the heroines'. Envious thoughts crept into her mind when she compared her own complexion with Heero's. There was no dusting of freckles or tan lines to give away the clothing he worn while exposed to the sun's rays. Relena pouted slightly as she crossed bronzed off, but jealousy was thrown away in favor of admiration and girlish glee as he bent over to untie his shoes. She suppressed a giggle at the gorgeous view Heero had offered her. Was there any way her bedroom window could face that?

Relena knew she should be more mature about this but should was the operative word here. Maybe the world had decided Relena Darlian could and would be nothing but saintly but the world didn't have the most common sense as a collective. After all, the Dove of Peace was also a teenaged girl who like other teenaged girls and boys had her own hormonal urges. Surely the world would forgive this imperfection considering the downright sumptuous boy presented before her.

A pleased sigh echoed through her mind as she watched Heero's muscles tensing and relaxing with his movements and she moved on to the next thing on her list. Heero Yuy was not buff. He was slender and toned and his muscles were not constantly rippling beneath perfectly tailored clothing. Relena shook her head as she glanced back down at her list. Heero didn't need a makeover but he was far from being very fashionable. Her thoughts drifted back to the green tank top and spandex shorts he'd worn the majority of the war and she quickly crossed off buff and fashionable. Thankfully, as nice as his rear looked in those shorts, the outfit had been discarded. Maybe Trowa's dressing style had worn off on Heero some...or maybe Duo had simply stolen the clothing because it assaulted his own fashion sense and he liked to get under the perfect soldier's skin. Before the teen could ponder more about the fate of Heero's once constant attire, it was forgotten. Heero straightened his back. An excited thrill shot through her as his slender fingers unbuckled his belt.

Should she look away? Relena bit her lip in anticipation. She'd never seen a man without his pants on before. It would be a shame to pass up such an opportunity. Allowing herself to fall victim to her own curiosity, she remained at the doorway her azure eyes watching avidly. Heero, living up to her unfailing faith in him, did not disappoint and removed his pants.

Part of her rejoiced seeing him almost naked but another part of her mourned, knowing his Prussian eyes would never darken with lust for her like the hero's did for the heroine. The messy haired brunette was nothing like those fictional heroes. Heero would never whisper sweet nothings in a young lady's ear or seduce a woman with promising kisses and caresses. He was full of curt nods and blunt comments not debonair smiles and flowery words. Relena sighed heavily and decided she should stop violating Heero's privacy. He was redressing into fresh clothing now and everything on her list had been crossed off except one. Not that she actually expected to find out the size of, the girl blushed, his manhood.

Indulging herself with one last glance, Relena cocked her head in confusion when she saw Heero's hand stilled on the waist band of his jeans. Why wasn't he…Relena froze with the realization of her mistake. Even without his acutely trained senses, he could have heard that sigh. The girl bemoaned her predicament. What if he never spoke to her again? Not that he spoke to her much anyways. Maybe there was still time for her to escape. He hadn't turned around yet. Even his peripheral vision wouldn't catch her if she ran now. Relena obviously underestimated Heero's reaction time. She had just whirled around to flee when she was spun back around and pinned against the wall. The honey blonde squealed in fright and struck out reflexively only to have her delicate wrist caught in a firm grasp. Looking up she found herself trapped in Heero's intense gaze. God, she loved those eyes. Relena slapped herself mentally. Now was not the time to go gaga over his gorgeous, gorgeous eyes. She slapped herself again.

"Relena," his serious voice said with no intonation.

"H…Heero," she replied trying to sound composed.

"Do you need something?"

"I was just…just passing by. That's all," she said lowering her eyes. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

"Hn."

Cautiously, Relena lifted her gaze to his face again and blinked in surprise even as his eyes met hers. Did Heero just look down her blouse? There was a soft touch of pink to his cheeks that she hadn't noticed prior to now. An impish smile curved her lips. He did look down her blouse and now the teen suspected he'd been caught in the middle of the act, which he had.

"There you are, Miss Relena," a familiar aristocratic voice said down the hallway.

The two teenagers' gazes searched out the owner of the voice and found Dorothy Catalonia looking at them with a little, knowing smirk.

"I certainly hope you haven't forgotten about our afternoon tea, Miss Relena. We have so much to catch up on."

Heero immediately released the girl in his grasp and returned to his room. Relena followed him with her eyes for a moment before approaching Dorothy and allowing the older girl to lead her away, but not before noticing one crucial detail. Heero had again left his door ajar. Another mischievous smile tugged at lips…Heero was never going to be the cliché hero, he was far, far better. And with the fortunate turn of events that left Relena in the company of Dorothy Catalonia, she might get a few ideas of how to check the last thing on her list.


End file.
